Destinado A Perdurar
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Una nuevo integrante apareció en su mundo, su deber es cuidarlo y protegerlo. Estar siempre a su lado y amarlo de una u otra forma, porque su encuentro estaba destinado a perdurar.
— Mira Kuroo. Él es Kei, mi nuevo hermanito — Habló Akiteru mientras lo dejaba en la cuna — ¿Verdad que es lindo?

El felino se acercó con precaución al bebé. Olfateó su cabello y examinó su rostro. Tan pequeño y frágil dormía plácidamente. Kei soltó un pequeño estornudo que lo asustó y Akiteru rio por el cómico salto que había dado. Kuroo volvió a acercársele, con cuidado lamió una de sus mejillas. Kei se movió y sonrió al sentir la lengua rasposa del felino. Kuroo ronroneó y se acurrucó al lado de su nuevo dueño.

— A partir de ahora debes cuidarlo ¿De acuerdo?

Mucha gente llegaba a la casa para saludar a su nuevo dueño y él se ponía nervioso cuando alguien que no conocía se le acercaba demasiado o lo levantaba de su cuna. Con discreción sacaba sus afiladas garrar y se preparaba ante cualquier movimiento mal intencionado por parte del extraño. Esos primeros días resultaron muy estresantes.

Poco a poco la tranquilidad regresó a la casa. Desde entonces permanecía cerca de su nuevo dueño. Sabía que era su deber protegerlo y tomaba su papel muy enserio. Se paseaba alrededor de su cuna cada hora para revisar que estuviera bien. Cuando Kei comenzaba a llorar era el primero en aparecerse en la habitación. Lo examinaba y se aseguraba que no tuviera alguna herida. Desde el primer momento le había tomado cariño y aunque no podía darle regalos típicos de él (mamá y papá se habían enojado por darle un ratón a modo de bienvenida a la familia) hacía todo para demostrarle cuanto lo quería con ronroneos y caricias.

A los pocos meses, después de que aprendiera a gatear, Kei empezó a odiar lo que cargaran en todo momento. Prefería la libertad del piso. Cuando lo dejaban en el suelo comenzaba a gatear a cualquier dirección. Kuroo siempre lo seguía y evitaba que llegara muy lejos de donde lo habían dejado. Cuando le impedía el paso, Kei comenzaba a llorar pero se tranquilizaba al ver la esponjosa cola que se balanceaba frente a él. Intentaba tomarla y Kuroo lo llevaba de regreso. La familia lo alagaba por lo buen cuidador que era y él se sentía orgulloso de eso.

Con el paso del tiempo su dueño crecía y su amistad también. Cuidaba que no se lastimara y amaba jugar con él aun cuando Kei lo abrazaba demasiado. Le gustaba verlo tomar su siesta y lo tapaba cada vez que él se quitaba la manta en medio del sueño.

El primer día de preescolar se asustó al no verlo en casa. Lo buscó con desesperación y no se separó de él ni un segundo cuando regresó a casa. Poco a poco fue comprendiendo que debía asistir como parte de su educación. Acepto no muy convencido. Lo despedía en la puerta y Kei lo abrazaba antes de irse. Mientras las horas de la escuela pasaban él hacía lo de un gato normal: Descansar, jugar, dormir, explorar. Cuando observaba el sol en cierto punto, se posaba en la ventada de la habitación de su dueño a esperar. Al distinguirlo en la calle, bajaba a toda prisa, se ponía frente a la puerta y movía su cola con alegría. Kei lo saludaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y el ronroneaba a modo de bienvenida. Su pequeño Tsukishima se pasaba gran parte de la tarde explicándole todo lo que había hecho.

Kei amaba los pasteles y odiaba que su hermano le robara alguna fresa, pero siempre le compartía un poco a él. Le gustaban los dinosaurios y sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que su padre le regalaba un libro sobre ellos. Se dirigía a su habitación y comenzaba a leer el libro en voz alta para que lo escuchara. Para ser sincero no le interesaba la vida de seres ya muertos y que no podía comer pero disfrutaba escuchar a su dueño cuando le explicaba cada dibujo. Le gustaba escuchar su voz.

Ambos se habían vuelto mejores amigos. Lo vio crecer desde que nació. Estuvo con él cuando gateó, cuando dio sus primeros pasos, cuando dijo su primera palabra. Incluso él había descubierto su mala vista y le avisó a papá y mamá (aunque tardaron días en entender lo que trataba de decir). Dormía a su lado, lo esperaba con emoción cada que llegaba de la escuela, no se separaba cada vez que se enfermaba, lo escuchaba cuando leía en voz alta y seguía tapándolo cada vez que se quitaba las cobijas.

Con el paso del tiempo su dueño crecía, su amistad igual y eso lo llenaba cada día de felicidad. Esa alegría le hizo olvidar que mientras el tiempo transcurría, él también envejecía. Comenzó a cansarse con facilidad y a tomar largas siestas. Después de un tiempo, eso dejó de ser suficiente.

Mamá y papá habían salido con Kei a comprar un pequeño pastel mientras Akiteru estudiaba en su cuarto. A pasos lentos se dirigió a la habitación de su dueño, con dificultad se subió a la cama y se acomodó en la almohada. Aspiró profundamente y el aroma característico del menor de los Tsukishima llegó a su nariz. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y escuchar la voz de Kei le indicó su llegada. Aunque no lo aparentaba, Kei ya tenía nueve años. Era muy listo y odiaba que lo trataran como un niño. Aunque para él, seguía siendo ese pequeño e indefenso bebé que dormía plácidamente en aquella cuna… Ese fue el último pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza antes de quedar inmerso en un profundo y largo sueño.

— Kuroo — Entró a su habitación, lo encontró sobre su cama y sonrió — Mira lo que te compré — Le enseñó un pez de peluche pero Kuroo no se movió — Kuroo, no es hora de dormir pequeño perezoso — Se acercó a él y lo movió. Nada — ¿Kuroo? — Comenzó a moverlo — ¡Kuroo, despierta! ¡Mira lo que compré, es para ti! ¡Kuroo, deja de dormir! — Sus movimientos comenzaron a llenarse de desesperación — ¡Kuroo, no estoy jugando! ¡Deja de asustarme gato tonto!

— ¡Kei! — Entró Akiteru a toda prisa — Qué sucede, por qué gritas.

— ¡Nii-chan, es Kuroo! — Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse — ¡Kuroo no se mueve!

Akiteru se acercó al felino, lo observó unos segundos y sus ojos se entristecieron.

— Kei, lo sien…

— ¡NO! — Se tapó los oídos — ¡No lo digas!

—Debes comprender que…

— ¡Fuera!

— Kei.

— ¡HE DICHO FUERA! — Comenzó a empujarlo hasta sacarlo de la habitación. Cerró la puerta con fuerza, puso el seguro y se dirigió hasta su amigo, haciendo caso omiso a la voz de su hermano y sus padres. Con mano temblorosa tocó su pecho inmóvil. Negó asustado con la cabeza.

— ¡No! Por favor Kuroo. No me hagas esto — Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas — Eres mi mejor amigo. Por favor… no me dejes — ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No tenía idea y no le importaba. Él seguía aferrado a su amigo, suplicándole que regresara. Que no lo abandonara — Kuroo — Aun cuando su cuerpo se enfriaba lentamente — Por favor — Aun cuando su respiración estaba detenida — Kuroo — Aun cuando su corazón ya no latía — No me dejes — Seguía suplicando.

—

Dos días habían pasado y el dolor seguía presente. Se encontraba en el parque sin motivo alguno. No quería estar en casa y mientras más fuera estuviera de ella mejor.

— Por qué esa cara tan deprimente.

Tsukishima volteó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de su vecino que se había mudado hacía unos días. No tenía ganas de soportar a un niño mayor que él, no tenía ganas de platicar. En realidad no tenía ganas de nada.

— Mi mejor amigo murió — Habló sin pensar.

— ¿Eran amigos desde hace mucho?

— Cuando nací él ya estaba conmigo. Me vio crecer y me cuidó hasta ahora.

— Lo siento por eso.

— Mi madre dijo que ya estaba muy viejo y era normal para un gato de su edad.

— ¿Un gato? Ah, ya entiendo — Se sentó a su lado — Yo también perdí a mi mejor amigo, murió hace dos semanas. Era blanco, peludo y un poco gruñón. Un conejo orgulloso pero lo quería mucho — Rio — Me gustaba hacerlo enojar.

— También lo siento.

— Sigo triste por su pérdida pero me siento tranquilo al saber que vivió una vida feliz ¿El tuyo vivió feliz? — Kei asintió — Entonces está bien — Sonrió con melancolía — Mientras no lo olvides. Mientras recuerdes cada momento divertido que pasaron juntos, significará que él no se habrá ido.

Kei no quería recordar porque le traería tristeza y dolor pero tampoco quería olvidarlo. A su mente llegó aquella vez en la que su amigo y él se pusieron a decorar su cuarto con crayolas, plumones y pintura. Fue una gran aventura acompañada de un regaño y un baño. Kei sonrió al recordar que su amigo se había manchado con pintura blanca y su baño duró horas hasta que volvió a su color original.

— Oh, que linda sonrisa ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Un poco, gracias — Su mejor amigo había muerto y recordar no era suficiente para aliviar su tristeza.

— ¿Y? Cómo se llamaba tu felino amigo.

— Kuroo — Susurró.

— Ya veo — Miró el cielo rojizo — Me imagino que era por su color — Kei asintió — Bueno, el mío se llamaba Tsukki porque le gustaba contemplar la luna — Kei siguió contemplando la nada — ¿Te sientes solo?

— Sí.

— En ese caso que te parece si somos amigos, así ya no te sentirás tan solo — Kei dudó por un momento pero después asintió — Bien — Sonrió — En ese caso necesitó saber tu nombre.

— Tsukishima Kei.

— ¿Tsukki? — Rio — Entonces debe ser el destino.

— ¿Destino?

El mayor le extendió la mano — Es un placer Tsukki. Mi nombre es Kuroo. Tetsuro Kuroo.


End file.
